A wide variety of medication devices is currently available on the commercial market and an even larger number of these types of devices are known in the art of medication devices, for example, pills, elixirs, solutes, cocktails, powders, and hypodermic needle/syringes. Successful application of the various therapeutic components requires adsorption into the patient. Unfortunately, a number of difficulties hinder the successful application of these therapeutic compounds, such as the difficulty in swallowing pills containing these therapeutic compounds.
While all of the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a thin film medication device having at least one support sheet and at least one application strip attached to the support sheet, wherein the strip includes a polymer base and a therapeutic agent admixed with the polymer base. This combination of elements would specifically match the user's particular individual needs of making it possible to conveniently deliver a wide variety of medications into a patient via a moistened membrane tissue structure such as the oral mucosa by applying the dose strips onto the surface of the tongue or inside surfaces of the cheek or gums for maximum and efficient absorption. The above-described patents make no provision for a thin film medication device having at least one support sheet and at least one application strip attached to the support sheet, wherein the strip includes a polymer base and a therapeutic agent admixed with the polymer base.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved thin film medication device having at least one support sheet and at least one application strip attached to the support sheet, wherein the strip includes a polymer base and a therapeutic agent admixed with the polymer base. In this respect, the thin film medication device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a convenient means for delivering a wide variety of medications into a patient via a moistened membrane tissue structure such as the oral mucosa by applying the dose strips onto the surface of the tongue or inside surfaces of the cheek or gums for maximum and efficient absorption.